Piso nuevo, ¿vida nueva?
by underthepeace
Summary: Universo Alternativo: Heiji y Kazuha nunca han admitido sus sentimientos para sí mismos y menos para sus amigos, quienes están hartos de verles celosos de sus respectivas parejas.


\- Venga Kazuha, vámonos ya - ruega el moreno, empujando el carrito. Lleva repitiendo lo mismo desde hace un cuarto de hora mientras dan vueltas por los grandes almacenes. La morena se para, con los puños cerrados y temblando.

\- ¡Es tu culpa que estemos tardando tanto, ahou! Solo tenías que hacer una cosa, una maldita cosa y era traer la lista de la compra. De aquí a casa hay media hora en coche y mañana es domingo. No podremos volver hasta el lunes y no sabemos que necesitamos.

\- Si no nos acordamos es que no es tan importante - susurra Heiji para sí, pero Kazuha lo escucha y le grita más y más, llamando la atención de todos los clientes.

Heiji no se queda atrás y la contesta con la misma intensidad. La gerente llega alarmada de los gritos e intenta que la discusión acabe. Ellos le explican la situación y ella empieza a enumerar lo imprescindible en cada casa. Al final salen con muchas más cosas de las que deberían tener y ponen rumbo a su nueva casa.

Empiezan a subir todas las cosas hasta su piso con paciencia; tuvieron que hacer cuatro viajes los dos de la cantidad de muebles, utensilios y demás cosas "imprescindibles" según la chica de la tienda para un hogar.

Kazuha sale del ascensor con tres bolsas en sus brazos y va a abrir la puerta. La puerta de enfrente también se abre y sale su vecina, quien saluda gentilmente a Kazuha. Ni la vecina ni Heiji se dan cuenta de sus respectivas presencias y cuando ella está a punto de entrar en el ascensor, también con varios objetos en sus brazos, Heiji sale de espaldas cargando una gran caja que contiene una estantería.

A ambos chicos se les caen las cosas y se disculpan de forma automática. Kazuha entra rápido en casa para dejar las cosas y ayudarles, pero cuando sale, ve que Heiji está ayudando a la chica con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara y ella se está riendo de algo entre ellos dos. La morena siente que sobra totalmente y mira mal la escena sin saber muy bien por qué. Heiji termina de darle todas las cosas a la chica y ella le guiña un ojo.

\- Heiji, como tú has tirado la caja de la estantería, la pones tú. Más te vale no haberla roto - y con las mismas, se va por las escaleras, dejando solos a su amigo de la infancia y la vecina que ya no le cae tan bien como el primer día.

\- Si quieres, puedo entrar y te ayudo a montarla, mi madre es carpintera - Kazuha oye el ofrecimiento y eso la pone más furiosa, consiguiendo que gruña y baje corriendo. No puede estar más tiempo allí, por suerte solo es un tercero.

* * *

\- ¡Toyama! - me grita una voz. Giro sobre mi misma para saludar.

\- Kudo, ¿qué tal? ¿Entrenando para las pruebas de la academia?

\- Así es, no puedo permitir que Hattori me supere.

Al oír su nombre y recordar la escenita de antes, algo sube dentro de mí y tengo que cerrar los ojos. Oigo como Kudo me llama, pero estoy demasiado enfadada como para comportarme como una persona normal. Me pregunta si es algo relacionado con Heiji y ya no aguanto más y empiezo a gritar todo lo que puedo.

Nos sentamos en un banco y le cuento todo, desde los grandes almacenes hasta que llegamos a casa. Kudo asiente ante todo y me relajo después de soltar todo.

\- Pero lo peor es que no sé por qué estoy enfadada.

\- Entiendo que Hattori es un desastre y ver que tú eres la única que se preocupa por las cosas de ambos es frustrante.

\- Y luego la vecina, estarán ahora montando la maldita estantería y lo peor es que la tendré que ver todos los días - Kudo no me contesta, mira al suelo con una especie de... ¿sonrisa? - ¡Eh! ¿De qué se supone te ríes?

\- ¡De que los dos sois imposibles! Estás celosa, Toyama, es más que obvio. Y seguro que Hattori también se ha dado cuenta o lo hará en poco tiempo.

Quiero contestar algo pero él sigue con su discurso, pero ¡por dios! ¿Cómo voy a estar celosa? Y menos de esa que, que, que... Maldición, no sé qué fallos puede tener. Es guapa, llevaba libros de misterio, alta, con más pecho que yo. Ag, odio a Kudo.

\- ¿Acaso alguna novia de Hattori te ha caído bien? - sigue preguntando.

\- No, pero eso no significa...

\- ¿Y a Hattori le caían bien tus novios?

\- No, ¡pero te estoy diciendo que...!

\- ¡A este paso, Ran y yo vamos a tener que encerraros en una habitación para que os enfrentéis a lo que sentís! Con suerte os acostáis por aburrimiento y todo se soluciona...

\- ¡¿Perdón?! - grito sin poder creerme lo que acabo de oír.

\- Imagínate lo que podrían estar haciendo tu vecina y Hattori en estos momentos...

\- ¡No! No puede ser, ¿verdad? - pregunto intentando no pensar en lo que Kudo acaba de sugerir.

Me dice que vaya y corro hacia casa otra vez, dispuesta a echar a patadas a esa de mi casa.

\- Dime Shinichi - contesta Ran.

\- Creo que hoy no vamos a quedar con Hattori ni Toyama.

\- ¿Por...? ¿Qué has hecho? - pregunta con un tono divertido

\- Un favor a ambos - sonrío al comprobar lo bien me conoce mi novia.

* * *

Oigo como la puerta se abre con urgencia y el sonido de unos pasos corriendo por toda la casa. Primero se alejan, dirección a la cocina y al salón; y después hacia los dormitorios, donde estoy.

Kazuha aparece ante mi campo de visión, jadeando y buscando con la mirada.

\- Tú... Ella... Pensaba que... ¿Qué? - dice sin poder respirar bien.

Me levanto sin entender nada y nos llevo a la cocina, tiene que beber algo. Saco dos refrescos de la nevera y le paso uno de limón, su favorito. Lo abre sin mirarme y bebe la mitad de un sorbo. Sonrío al ver como sus mejillas dejan de estar tan rojas y me pierdo en sus ojos que miran al suelo.

"- Creo que tu novia se ha puesto celosa - me dice al escuchar el gruñido de Kazuha.

\- ¿Kazuha celosa? Para nada, solo está enfadada conmigo. Y no somos novios ni nada por el estilo."

"- Estás perdidamente enamorado de ella - declara al ver una foto de Kazuha y mía en mi mesita de noche - Y ella también lo está de ti, solo fíjate en cómo te mira aquí. Y recuerda cómo se puso al oírme ofrecerme a ayudarte."

Vale, yo ya sé que puedo sentir algo por Kazuha desde que tengo memoria, es un pensamiento que me lleva acosando desde que descubrí que es mi primer amor, pero ella no siente nada por mí. Simplemente lo sé.

\- ¿Y la vecina? - pregunta sin seguir mirándome a la cara.

\- Fujimori se fue hace mucho, su padre la llamó. Todavía no he terminado de montar la estantería, ¿me ayudas?

"De nada" me dice Kudo por un mensaje.

* * *

"¿Qué debería agradecerte?"

"Toyama no hablado contigo, ¿no?"

No contesto. Miro la hora, las 23:39. Ya debe de estar dormida. Me levanto de la cama y voy a su habitación, la veo dormir plácidamente. Se mueve un poco y su boca emite unos sonidos raros. Parecen jadeos, pero al volverse a girar, su cara refleja cierto miedo. Tiene una pesadilla. Sin pensármelo la despierto poco a poco.

Kazuha se despierta al momento y respira de forma acelerada. Le explico que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y que intenta volver a dormir. Cuando me giro para irme, algo me tira del brazo, obligándome a girar otra vez.

\- ¿Puedes dormir conmigo?

No puedo decirle que no a esos ojos, además no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos, así que me deslizo entre sus sábanas y me quedo mirando al techo. A los cinco minutos, noto como Kazuha se gira y me mira.

\- ¿Estás despierto? - giro mi cara para verla mejor y asiento - Si hago una cosa, ¿prometes no recordármelo mañana?

Vuelvo a asentir, intrigado y lo próximo que siento son los labios de Kazuha sobre los mismos. Envuelve sus labios sobre mi inferior y presiona levemente. Los aparta lentamente y veo como quiere apartarse, pero me giro y tomo su cara con mis manos, impidiendo que se aparte y ahora la beso yo. Lo hago rápido, urgente, como si en cualquier momento se desvaneciese, pero en el momento que siento su lengua jugar con la mía y como sus dientes ejercen una presión sobre mis labios, mi cerebro desconecta.

Paso mi pierna sobre las dos suyas, y la atraigo más a mí; ella está en pantalones de verdad y yo en boxers, por lo que nuestras pieles entran en contacto y nuestros cuerpos casi están completamente pegados. Deslizo mis manos hasta su cintura y acaricio de arriba abajo lentamente. Ella se incorpora un poco, para mirarme desde arriba y sus labios van decididos a mi cuello. Mi control pende de un hilo y está temblando. La guinda viene cuando vuelve a subir hasta mi oreja y la muerde.

Las manos de Heiji se aferran más a mi cintura y nos cambia de posición al momento, quedando él arriba. Me besa con mucha más pasión y urgencia que antes a la vez que mete sus manos dentro de mi camiseta y las va subiendo poco a poco. Gemidos se escapan de mi boca y puedo notar como forma una pequeña sonrisa. Llega al borde de mis pechos y los empieza a envolver muy lentamente, consiguiendo ponerme la carne de gallina. Con sus dedos pulgares juega con mis pezones dándoles pequeñas vueltas. Aleja las manos y de un tirón me quita la camiseta. Aprovecho ese momento para hacer que ambos quedemos tumbados y yo meto mis manos por su camiseta, quitándosela del tirón y lanzándola al suelo.

Una de mis manos acaricia su abdomen bien trabajado por el kendo y la otra roza su pantalón con sutileza, consiguiendo él también gima en mi oreja. Sus manos dejan de jugar con mis pezones y bajan hasta mi pantalón de pijama y juega con los límites de este. Una de sus manos me agarra el muslo que está más superior y lo lleva hasta sus piernas, mientras que su otra mano acaricia mis muslos interiores.

Ahogo un grito cuando su mano se mete por el hueco de mi pantalón y acaricia mi zona por encima de mi ropa interior. Con su mano libre agarra mis dos muñecas y evita que las mueva al notar sus dedos en mi interior y su movimiento circular. Los retira y quiero vengarme, pero su mano no afloja el agarre sobre mis muñecas y me besa con mucha más pasión que antes. Gimo en su boca al notar como sus dedos juegan con la zona más sensible de mi cuerpo, sin la necesidad de entrar en mí.

No puedo parar mis gemidos y él no tiene intención de parar. Dos de sus dedos se vuelven a hundir en mí y el pulgar sigue jugando con mi círculo a su gusto. Los gemidos leves hacen rato que pasaron a tener vocales y mi cuerpo se mueve en compás de los movimientos de él, consiguiendo tener pequeños impulsos que parecen eléctricos por mi espalda.

No aguanto más y me pongo encima de mi amigo de la infancia, dispuesta pasar esa línea que hace años deberíamos haber pasado. Me siento sobre su zona sensible y empiezo a moverme sensualmente sobre él. Ahora es tu turno para sufrir, aunque mis ganas casi me hacen imposible controlarme más. Mis manos vagan por sus pezones, pectorales, etc. y al momento están en sus boxers, me elevo un poco y los alzo para quitárselos. Me giro para tirarlos y saco un preservativo del cajón. Se lo pongo y veo como cierra los ojos antes el tacto de mi mano. Apoyo mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y le beso con toda la pasión que mi cuerpo me permite.

Me voy sentando poco a poco en él y sus manos van a mi cintura para marcar mis movimientos, mientras nuestros cuerpos se mueven solos, siguiendo el ritmo del placer. Cierro los ojos al sentir aumentar el placer más y más y me incorporo otra vez, jadeando y gimiendo sin parar. Convierto mis manos en puños sobre su abdomen, dejando marcadas mis uñas mientras llego al climax a punto de gritar.

Heiji se incorpora sobre su brazo y me abraza mientras él sigue marcando sus movimientos. Ataca mi cuello con urgencia y me dice que esto acaba de empezar. Mete su brazo por nuestros cuerpos y la va bajando poco a poco, volviendo a hacerme sufrir ante esa lentitud. Sus labios bajan más allá de mi clavícula y empieza a lamer uno de mis pezones y a morderlo suavemente; mientras, su otra mano decide meterse en mi zona sensible y masajearla al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Mis manos arañan su espalda con demasiada urgencia, creyendo que explotaré en cualquier momento y moviéndome mucho más rápido que antes. Grito y gimo en su oído y ambos nos quedamos parados en mi cama.

Solo se oye el ritmo acelerado de nuestra respiración, intentando volver al normal.

\- Deberíamos habernos mudado mucho antes - susurra en mi oreja. Yo solo puedo asentir.


End file.
